


Every Little Thing

by spideyxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyxwest/pseuds/spideyxwest
Summary: My name is Barry Allen. I’m 18 years old. I’ve never been outside, and if I did I’d probably die. I have a form of Severe Combined Immunodeficiency, or “bubble baby disease.” I’m basically allergic to everything. Anything can trigger my sickness. It could be the spices in my food, the wash detergent my dad uses for my clothes, or the ingredients in the bar of soap I use to wash my hands. Anything can trigger it. My dad says that this has been happening since I was a toddler, so because of these things, I can never leave my house.Based off the book Everything Everything





	Every Little Thing

My name is Barry Allen. I’m 18 years old. I’ve never been outside, and if I did I’d probably die. I have a form of Severe Combined Immunodeficiency, or “bubble baby disease.” I’m basically allergic to everything. Anything can trigger my sickness. It could be the spices in my food, the wash detergent my dad uses for my clothes, or the ingredients in the bar of soap I use to wash my hands. Anything can trigger it. My dad says that this has been happening since I was a toddler, so because of these things, I can never leave my house.

I have to do everything inside. So, I take an online class with other students who have a disease that keeps them from going to school. Our teacher is probably one of the best there are. His name is Doctor Harrison Wells.

Luckily for me, he lives in Central City, so I’m able to get private lessons on some courses. He has told me I’m probably one of the best students he had so far, and that Science is my strongest subject, so I should pursue it as a career. I’m not 100 percent sure if I want to turn it into a career, since I’m barely able to touch anything, but it’s still better than reading books 24/7.

Today classes were cut short, so I went in my favorite room in the house; the window room. My dad made it transparent so I can get an idea of what it’s like to be outside. I pick a Shakespeare book off the shelf. I haven’t read too many of his books, so it’ll be a nice start. I walked over to the hammock and sit down, swinging my legs over the side and flipping the book open to the first page.

“Back the truck up.” I hear from outside. Whilst putting my book down, I look outside the window and see a middle-aged man, and a boy that looks a tad younger than me. I grow bored as I watch them unload their belongings, until I catch a glimpse of her. She must’ve felt my presence looking at her because she scans her surroundings before she notices me. She gives me a grin and waves. I give her a tentative smile and wave back. She walked away from my line of view, and then she was gone. I went back to the hammock, picking my book up and reading once again.

________

“So what will it be today. A board game or a movie?” my dad questioned, whilst he checked my blood pressure. He does this a lot, or Caitlin. Caitlin’s the only person that’s allowed in to see me, since she’s my nurse. Him or her check to make sure my vitals are decent on a daily basis. “Maybe we can play scrabble.” I say happily “I think I may even beat you this time.” “Oh is that so?” he looks at me with a smile. 

My dad has alway beaten me in scrabble with big words like oxyphenbutazone or syzygy. But I like may have the upper hand I have been saving the word quizzify it’s worth up to 400 points. I pulled the board game from underneath the television stand.

In the middle of our game we hear the doorbell ring. “I’ll get it.” my dad say as he stands up. He went into the doorway which is protected by a glass door it has hepa filters so the air outside won’t come in the house. 

When my dad was out of eye range I went to the security cameras to she who was outside. It was her and the boy which I am guessing is to be her brother. 

“Hi my dad made you a bunt.” she says holding up the cake. “Hello. What’s the bunt for?” my dad replies “Well we are your new neighbors and we do it every time we move.” her brother says. “I’m sorry I can’t take that it’s complicated, but tell your dad I said welcome to the neighborhood.” “Is your son around?” she say barely peeking her head in the door. “So that’s why you wanted to come here.” her brother say laughing. “Um no he’s not.” my dad says flatly “I have to go but once again welcome to the neighborhood.” My dad closed the door. 

I went back to the couch and waited for my dad. “So where did we leave off?” he ask. “Um it was my turn, but I think I’m going to call it a night.” “It is getting late I’m think I’m going to call it a night to goodnight slugger.” I cleaned up the board game and headed up stairs.

___________________________

As I went into my room I saw her. She noticed me staring. She smiled and waved at me. She went into a desk to grab something. It was a marker she wrote the number 555-940 on her window. I grabbed my phone and text the number.

Barry: Hey  
Typing  
Mystery Girl: Hey. Are you on some type of house arrest?  
Barry: Lol no I’m sick  
Mystery Girl: But that still doesn’t explain why you are stuck in your house  
Typing  
Mystery Girl: You’re not dying are you?  
Barry: No it just that I’m basically allergic to everything  
Mystery Girl: That sucks :-(  
Mystery Girl: I don’t think I ever got you name?  
Barry: Oh yeah my name is Bartholomew Henry Allen or Barry for short. And you are?  
Mystery Girl: My name is Iris Ann West. Nice to meet you Barry  
Barry: Nice to meet you too Iris  
Iris: Nice to meet you to Barry.  
Typing  
Iris: Well Goodnight Barry  
Barry: Goodnight Iris  
User offline  
_____

I put my phone away with a smile. I thought to myself that maybe just maybe I could be happier this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter FAN FIC. Check out @queercisco @pxmpxess and @chinaeyenwa on Twitter they helped with editing


End file.
